


a slice of pie

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, First Time, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Once they're back on earth Daisy makes sure Coulson gets his dessert.





	a slice of pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



She had, after all, promised him that he’d get to have some pie when they returned to Earth.

“Mmm,” Coulson moans, mouth full of raspberry, the delicious pastry a bit soggy from the journey from the diner but still excellent.

Daisy smiles, happy to have kept her promise.

“Mmm,” Coulson moans,softly, lips around Daisy’s fingers pushing the slice into his mouth.

She licks some scattered crumbs from the corner of Coulson’s mouth, moving her hips on top of his lap, straddling him. The sweetness of the dessert and the sweetness of her mouth, her hair damp from the shower sticking to Coulson’s cheek as they breathe together.

“Mm,” Coulson moans when Daisy orders him to suck her fingers clean.

Moans from the tip to her knuckles. When he is finished Daisy presses her tongue to her index. Raspberry sweetness and Coulson sweetness. She knows she wants more.

Loosening the front of the bathrobe, Daisy works her hand down his chest. 

They have come straight from the diner to this anonymous motel. Only pausing to take a shower, intergalactic dust and very human sweat staining their skins. Hiding under aliases. They might have come back to Earth but here they are still wanted criminals. They’ll have to figure that out. But later, tomorrow. Daisy had been very insistent in the _later_ part.

They have waited enough, after all.

They have waited a long time.

They have waited light years.

“Mmm,” Coulson moaning when Daisy wraps her fingers - licked-clean fingers that were inside his mouth a moment earlier - around his cock.

It doesn’t even feel strange like they both thought it would.

But space prisons and interplanetary escapes, comicbook adventures and very real pain and hopelessness, moments when they thought they had lost each other, moments when they thought they would never make it home, those had changed them, from friends and boss and protege and surrogate families and partners and inexplicably tied by forces beyond anyone’s control, it all had changed them into _this_ , soft moans in an anonymous motel room, kissing under fake names, not knowing what will happen tomorrow.

So many strange things between them; this is not one of them.

After all they are together, like it was always supposed to be.

Coulson’s moans swallowed by Daisy’s mouth as he comes against the palm of her hand and closes his eyes for a long moment and doesn’t see her smirk at this moment, her pride and ease and comfort. He opens his eyes to see her wipe her hand on the fabric of his robe and then lower her own clothes to reveal her shoulders, her breasts and stomach, a flash of dark, thick pubic hair, and something about the imagery of it all arises - arouses - Coulson’s simple fantasies, years of cheap paperback noirs, but it’s real and not seedy and not cheap, because it’s Daisy.

“Mmm,” Coulson moans between Daisy’s legs when she lies him on his back and climbs on top of him, opening her robe and riding Coulson’s mouth, his stubble scratching against her ass.

She grabs his hair between her fingers, enjoying the control, knowing that when it comes to Coulson it might as well be total. That scares her a bit - all good things scare her a bit, and Coulson is such a good thing. She likes the sight of it, his body under her, completely opened to her, skin glistening with sweat, his chest heaving, the color-contrast of his scar, and then his strong shoulders, all little scars and freckles, a constellation so much prettier than the stars they have left behind before coming here.

Stopping by some old-fashioned-looking diner was her idea, some kind of gesture. She likes gestures. She likes symbols and commemorations. Mark the occasion - if they were going to do this, it should be memorable even before it happens.

He let her choose the pie (he chose the motel - something about swapping expertise for one night, or trusting one another, maybe).

Raspberry sounded classic but not too boring. Sweet but not too sweet. Daisy is always making statements, every step of the way. And it was the last slice left of it, so she thought it was fitting.

And, right now, Daisy likes thinking of the sweet but sharp taste still in Coulson’s tongue as he thrusts it inside her.

Coulson moans when she comes all over him, digging his fingers into her hips, keeping her still as she shudders, not sure she’s fully in control of her powers right now, his ego stroked thinking she might not (and in all honesty, she is not 100%). She can feel where Coulson’s grip is looser in his left hand.

He watches her throw her head back and catches an uncharacteristically unguarded smile. Coulson doesn’t think he’s seen such an animal before, her lips curling openly without realizing there’s an audience. He thinks Daisy should be love well and often so she stops worrying about who might see such an expression, even outside the bedroom. His hands still around her waist he lifts her and slides her back to his stomach. His cock, softened but still sensitive, comfortably cradled against Daisy’s nakedness. He licks his lips.

Daisy takes a sideways look at the box where the slice of pie had been, before Coulson ate it - before she fed it to him. There’s nothing left. Not even a bit.

“Was it as good as you imagined?” Daisy asks, superficially asking about the pie but shy, wondering if she had made Coulson feel good, if she had been enough for him.

Coulson grabs her by the waist, bringing her down to him, kissing her, letting her taste sweet raspberry and her own come.

“Best pie I’ve ever had,” he tells her.

“Mmm,” Daisy moans at his words.


End file.
